1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a building frame, and more particularly to an easy assembling building frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Kinds of frame structures are wildly used in building architectures. For instance, railings, fences, window fences, palings or the like are different frame structures commonly used for different purposes in buildings. Assembling parts of conventional frame structures securely are always not easy. For instance, FIG. 9 shows a conventional window fence (50) for reducing indoor solarization for a building. The window fence (50) is always mounted securely outside a window of the building and has multiple vertical braces (52) and multiple lateral bars (54). The vertical braces (52) are mounted on an outer surface of the building adjacent to the window and are parallel to each other. Each vertical brace (52) has multiple mounting recesses (522). Each one of the mounting recesses (522) corresponds to one of the mounting recesses (522) on another vertical brace (52).
Each lateral bar (54) is straight and has a connecting side (542) and two ends. The connecting side (542) corresponds to and engage corresponding mounting recesses (522) in corresponding vertical braces (52).
When assembling, two vertical braces (52) are parallelly mounted on the outer surface beside the window of the building, the connecting side (542) of one lateral bar (54) is then mounted in corresponding mounting recesses (522) in the two vertical braces (52) by inserting one end of the lateral bar (54) through the mounting recesses (522) of the vertical-braces (52) in sequence.
When multiple vertical braces (52) are used for a larger window, to mount each lateral bar (54) through the mounting recesses (522) of the vertical braces (52) one by one is troublesome and time-consuming.
The present invention provides an easy assembling building frame to obviate or mitigate the shortcomings of the conventional frame structure.